onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 6
Unreleased Content The category and template for unreleased content has been deleted before the poll on the talk page was resolved (This is the poll we had to postpone until the poll rules forum ended). I have no idea why it was suddenly deleted by DP, but can you do something about it? here is the talk again. 04:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Poll Rules is at the prelim polling phase, so not yet. It moved pretty slowly.. 04:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Forgot to link you the template which is also part of that poll. 04:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Website Views Hey, I was curious as to what your wiki views are. What is around the average daily views and how many views did this wiki have in the past week? 02:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I am not an administrator so I can not view the average views. Thats why I was asking you XD 03:22, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Is that daily or weekly? 22:22, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Nakama I don't think you saw this but the discussion popped up again. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Nakama_Translation SeaTerror (talk) 20:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Grande Imbuto Was there a reason why was deleted? Hmm... strange, I saw once the raw of the movie, and I'm pretty sure at some point they said "grande imbuto". I'll check again. Lock request Can you please lock Chapters and Volumes? Some users seem to have forgotten the concept of leaving things the way they were before an edit war while a talk page discussion is happening. (which is happening at Talk:Dressrosa Arc, btw) 02:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Title Cards Yeah, I prepared this before-hand with the help of gal who found them for me. I'm kinda tired now so I won't finish uploading today, probably tomorrow though. Unlock Can you unlock File:Episode 559.png? I can't replace the collage while it's locked. Thanks. 08:47, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey there, we're wondering if you can get on the chat? If you want to, of course.... 02:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC) IP Banning Can you please stop banning IPs for an indefinite amount of time? IP addresses reset after a period of time. The best to do is 3-6 months. SeaTerror (talk) 19:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Request Could you please do me a favor and ban my account indefinitely? If it weren't for a certain someone, I might still be here. So, 'till he leaves, I'm gone. Kthx. --CSCR (talk) 20:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC) No Yata, don't you dare ban him! I need my Coffee... '☆ Wonder-kun ☆ '(◣ ◢) 20:45, March 10, 2013 (UTC) main page footer I would suggest removing the bloated "funimation" footer from the main page, see here item "2". It has become quite large since it was first added. Too many links on the main page isn't good.--Sxerks (talk) 22:42, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Coffee's current status Yo Yata, WU here! Okay, so going right to the point; about Coffe still carrying Rollback rights. I know that he's been active on the Wikia for a long time, and that he is a respected and well-liked user in the Community too, but now that he has decided to leave the Wikia for a while, and asked you directly to ban him for a time ammount of indefinite, which you in turn did, I suggest that you strip him of his Rollback rights (at least till he has returned), and find another suitable member. This suggestion is not to be unfair to Coffee, but since he himself has decided to leave the Wikia, I think it's just right to appoint a new Rollback. How you Admins decide to do this (if you decide to do this XD), is up to yourselves. For my opinion, I know that it doesn't count but I just wanted to state; I suggest either User:Leviathan 89, User:SeaTerror, or User:Galaxy9000. Ok, so that was about everything from me, hope you have a still nice day! WU out - 14:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Forum Hi,I just wanted to inform you that there is a forum suggesting one of your fellow admins,namely MasterDeva,should lose his admin rights due to being inactive.Here is the forum. 09:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Videos I found a category with 26 videos in it. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Videos 02:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Broken File Links Hi,could you please fix the broken file links on your profile page?Thank you. 12:53, March 18, 2013 (UTC) re: Unused files I can do it, but I think I remember it is not straightforward (this page is not an actual category). I'll do my best. :Done. It wasn't that difficult actually. Thank you! *Hey thanks for the warm welcome, hope to stay longer here at OP Wiki!Thamodz (talk) 10:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC)Thamodz Wado Ichimonji price I'm really sorry for erasing the info. I' ll be more careful next time. Thanks for taking care of my mistake Robin stargazer (talk) 23:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Shanks at Foosha Village" Image Hey, I was just wondering, why did you delete the image that displayed Shanks at Foosha Village? It's actually the same image as the older one in this file, but I just reuploaded it because I figured this one would eventually get renamed, and the other one was more suitable for Shanks' page. 06:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank ya. 06:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Image Restoration Can you restore http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload?wpDestFile=That_Doesn%27t_Make_Me_Happy.png ? It was apparently marked as unused or mistakenly deleted by Deva when it was used. 01:12, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Mistake Hey there, I accidentally added that photo you just deleted, I meant to upload a photo to a user blog comment but apparently forgot how to do it exactly. As such, it was added to the wikia's photos unintentionally. Sorry for the inconvenience. 18:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Request from Wikia Hi Yatanogarasu, We’re conducting a survey of Wikia’s most passionate Anime users. Your depth of knowledge on these topics inspires us to learn more about Anime and why it appeals to so many of our users. We’d appreciate if you took a few minutes to complete this short survey. ' '''If you have any other Wikia friends that you think would be interested in taking this survey, please let me know! ' '''Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 00:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Take survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_dgRoStluxU61UeV ' ' Account Setup Info Hey there. So sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I made an account, would my contributions to this wikia as a wikia contributor be kept with my account? I know they track my work with my IP adress, but that will eventually change. Thank for your valuable time. 11:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Deleting an image Why did you delete ? 12:37, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Well,ok thanks for the explanation. 15:56, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Official Names Where are you getting those names from? Just wondering. 02:49, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah I see now. Also, Thanks! 02:55, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Apparently DP reverted them because there hasn't been a discussion, which is true. Anyway, if it changes again, redirects should stay: it avoids confusion for users that are used to the old names, and it avoids red links. Of course the links have to be fixed afterwards, and I can do it with PX-Bot, but at least not in a hurry. Lindi29 (talk) 21:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC)Lindi29Lindi29 (talk) 21:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC)Thanks.if i need anything i will askk File Redirects Hey Yata, could you please not delete any file redirects for files that are still linked to pages (particularly user pages)? The redirects are allowed, as we discussed the idea in Forum:Broken Links on User, Talk, and Forum Pages, and they are being used by Deva as he renames images. If the redirects are deleted, then we get a bunch of pages added to Category:Pages with broken file links. I don't know who's marking them, as I can't see the file histories anymore, but it would be awesome if you could tell them to stop marking them as well. Thanks. 17:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, anything that's unused should be deleted. 18:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Ban Request Can you please ban ?He keeps vandalizing Ain's page. 10:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Love your episode guide. I use it very frequently, but I seriously miss the old screencaps that could be used to preview the episode. Now it's just the title screen, which doesn't really serve any purpose, especially considering it's in Japanese. Please change it back. Great work on the site, otherwise. 20:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC)Lindi29 20:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC)hey yata help me delete this page Barto Club Pirates. the real its Balt Club Pirates. Lindi29 (talk) 19:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC)LindiLindi29 (talk) 19:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC) yata if you are admin you have to something to change the name of Bartolomeu Pirates beacasue its fake...the real one is Balt Club Pirates''. Balt Club Pirates Lindi29 (talk) 19:41, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Lindi29Lindi29 (talk) 19:41, April 19, 2013 (UTC)hey yata.. Bartolomeo Pirates shoud not exist so can you delete this page the real one is Balt Club pirates so pls do something about this beacause some idiots dont read the manga and write whatever they want sincerly you friend Lindi29 (talk) 19:41, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Lindi29Lindi29 (talk) 19:41, April 19, 2013 (UTC)thanks Duplicate Image List Here's the link to the forum discussing this idea: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Duplicate Image List 13:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Mr. 9 Klobis changed the jname in the character box to "Mr.9" so the japanese name in the nihongo template has to be changed to. So why did you rever my edits? 15:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. However, next time put your reason in the summary of your edit. So that I don't have to ask you why on your talk page. 15:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Portrait edit wars Hey Yata, can lock all those portraits that are being edit warred over right now? We should be leaving them alone until Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits is resolved, but a bunch of users are still edit warring over them. Of particular note are the various Shichibukai portraits and a few more. Thanks. 03:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Profile Images Hey, when it comes to profile images, what do you mean by renderers? Are PNGs with transparent background disallowed? Odiv (talk) 19:59, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Odiv Community messages Update Hi. Can you please add some forums that were recently created/bumped on the community messages corner so that more people pay attention to them. Those are Forum:Visual Guides, Forum:Site Polls, Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits and Forum:Forum and Poll Rules Updates. Also is it possible to add the featured article polls page somewhere since there is always an active poll there, more people will participate if it's on the community corner. Thanks in advance. 18:17, May 13, 2013 (UTC) There's also an ongoing discussion here. Thanks. 13:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC) If you're gonna update the section again, here is an open poll so please add it if you want. 13:58, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Bushon and Stevie Can you tell me the timestamp of that Bushon and Stevie anime infobox? I'd like to get the HD version of it. 06:44, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah, well that image definitely isn't from 251 then. I'll search the other episodes for it. 06:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC) input plz hello Yata, im a relatively new user here and i just created a forum about adding "wiki badges" to the OP wiki, but it has been pointed out to me that that sort of thing is a big change and requires the input and ok from the admins, so can you plz share your opinion on the matter, here is the link:http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Badges-- 00:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC) New Image Guideline Clarification Again First of all, User:DuelMaster93 needs to be warned about how every image he uploads needs to have a source, licensing, and categories by an admin. If he does so again, he should be banned. File:FUNimation Season 5 Voyage 1 DVD Cover.png needs to be deleted as a result of this. And we need you to once again clarify the rules you stated in Forum:Galaxy9000, as there are a couple conflicting quotes from you that need additional clarification. All the details and links are contained in the forum. 15:36, May 16, 2013 (UTC) The FUNi image has been deleted and reuploaded. 15:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Temporary Admin request Hi Yata, can you make me a temporary admin so that I can help out with image renaming? I've got a lot of free time on my hands this weekend, and I'd love to help get Category:Misnamed Images less full. Thanks. 01:17, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Yata, I've got more time on my hands now, so I'm ready to rename more images, if you'll give me the rights. Thanks 20:16, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Genocyber The poll decided he will be banned for two weeks, so please make it so. 12:55, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Visual Guides Hi Yata. The poll decided that the visual guides and the templates used on the citizens page will be deleted, so can you please delete them? 12:17, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Community Messages Again Hi Yata, can you please add this forum on the community messages and please remove Geno's, Lelouch's and the Visual Guides poll since the discussion has been solved. Thanks in advance. 14:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Colored Manga Images The first poll was canceled because the issue was not properly discussed and now a new poll has opened so please vote again. 11:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Ban As per this, ban me. 21:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Back around August there was a forum about forum rules, and this came to be. And yeah, I'm taking it nicely because I know I actually deserve it. 21:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, it states on the page "If the poll decides in the first week that the user is to be banned, the user is immediately banned for the duration of the second week of the poll. This is done in order to prevent vandalism." I was going to stop editing, but a few of the messages on my talk page changed my mind about doing so. I'm going to probably reformat my user page later on down the road. 21:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC) New forum I started a new forum, can you add it to the site news? Thank you. OPN hey Yata i noticed you unbanned OPN but didnt his forum: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:OnePieceNation decide to ban him for one year from February 21, 2013 to February 21, 2014?-- 00:19, June 15, 2013 (UTC) my mistake-- 01:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) tht's sig can you lock the page for tht's sig cause panda keeps on vandalizing it: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Humaniod_Typhoon/sig1?diff=968642&oldid=968641-- 01:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) And what if I actually asked her to do so? Haha I did not, but I don't mind it, could you unlock it because I want to edit the time template :) thanks though! Thanks Thank You (OnePieceNation (talk) 16:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC)) Gal Gal's poll decided on a week ban http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Galaxy9000 on june 12th so please make it so that his ban ends June 19th at 00:00:00 (UTC)-- 01:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Very long poll tie Hey Yata, can you update the community messages to say that Forum:Colored Manga Images has been tied for a very long time and needs votes so we don't have to extend it for the umpteenth time? Also in needs of some attention are Forum:Image Wars and Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits#Canonicity and Portraits. Thanks. 14:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Temporary Adminship Hey. User:JustSomeDude... currently has rights to be an admin, but only for image renaming. He asked me for help on it. Is it alright if you let me gain admin rights temporarily, so I can help him and we get this job done faster? I've had it before, so it's not that much of a problem. If you can't, that's fine. Let me know ASAP. 20:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) If I abuse it, feel free to take it off and never give me it again. 20:48, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Scanlated Images with Japanese Text Hey Yata, in case you hadn't noticed yet, just wanted to alert you to the fact that recently User:InSaiyan has been 'cleaning' some of the RAW images by replacing them with scanlated versions, with the speech bubbles blanked and replaced with copy-pasted Japanese text. Examples: 1 2 3 4 5. The differences are really obvious if you compare the edited images with the actual RAWs side-by-side (the text is smaller, and positioned differently, and most of them are clearly MangaPanda images from the terrible scan quality). and I'm pretty sure it should be against the rules, although I don't think editing the images in such a way has been specifically addressed anywhere. Since he'd be more likely to listen to you than me, you might want to let him know (unless for some strange reason you're OK with them). Cheers, 17:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Image editing Sure, no problem. I thought I was helping out and it was okay since it had raw text and the images were higher quality. But may I ask why it isn't allowed? I'm sure OP fans who aren't wikia members don't mind viewing a higher quality image rather then a pixelated and uncleaned one. Nevertheless, I shall stop if you don't want to change your mind. Thanks for informing me :) 01:56, June 29, 2013 (UTC)